A Different World
by Meryl Lee
Summary: Our favourite Kenshin characters living in the infamous Naruto world of ninjas. Aoshi is a Jounin high level ninja taking care of a young ninja in training, Misao. A glimpse of their world of what could have been. KenshinNaruto Crossover.
1. Misao and Her Number One ninja

_Summary: Our favourite Kenshin characters living in the infamous Naruto world of ninjas. Aoshi is a Jounin (high level ninja) taking care of a young ninja in training, Misao. A glimpse of their world of what could have been. Kenshin/Naruto Crossover. _

_Author's note: This is a crossover between Kenshin and Naruto. Basic knowledge of the Naruto world: _

_Hokage-highest ranking ninja of the Konoha Village. Only a few are at the 'kage' (shadow) level. _

_Jounin- the most powerful ninja after the Hokage. _

_Chuunin- the mid-level ninja. _

_Genin- a person straight out of the training academy. _

**A Different World**

Chapter One

Misao and Her Number One ninja

Misao kept looking at the clock on the wall. It seemed like the moving hand was moving back with the time moving so slowly. She was so bored with the lesson. She was bored with her classmates. She was bored of how every boy seemed to have a crush on their teacher Orihime-sensei. It was true that their teacher was indeed beautiful and very mysterious in more ways then one. Orihime-sensei was obviously more powerful than the average Chuunin but not enough to beat a Jounin? That was a different topic all together.

Misao still watching the clock on the wall stared at Orihime-sensei.

'She sure is beautiful', Misao thought to herself. 'I wonder if I'll ever be that beautiful', she thought again.

"All right you have to finish this problem before you can go home. If you don't get it you must stay until you finish. Those that get it early may leave right after. That is all." Orihime took a seat at her desk.

Everyone was scribbling on their papers and that was when Misao looked at the problem on the board. She had been daydreaming and wasn't listening to the explanation or anything. 'Oh no I might have to stay all day.' Misao thought unhappily to herself. 'No, I have to finish or I won't get to see Aoshi-sama.' She took up her pencil and started to figure the problem out with all her determination.

A dark figure with a blue scarf was waiting outside of the academy. It was his job to come to the school everyday and pick up his important person. He never told anyone about how happy he was to do this simple chore. He just stood there with no emotion on his face.

"Oi Aoshi-kun what's up?" Uzumaki Arashi, the new Hokage of the fourth generation happily walked up to the other ninja.

"Hokage-sama. I am picking up Misao from school." Aoshi politely replied and bowed his slightly.

"There's no need to do that when it's just the two of us." Arashi was very informal with everyone. Saying that line that he always said to people.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Aoshi didn't change at all and remembered his place in society.

Arashi rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "I guess some people are just serious. That's just the type of person you are." He smiled at him.

"Is that the number one ninja of the Konoha Village?"

The two men turned at the sound of the voice. Arashi smiled in that confident way of his. Aoshi remained unchanged.

"It is the number one ninja!" The little girl came running out of her hiding place. She was fast and soon jumped into Aoshi's arms, leaving Arashi holding air. "Hey what about me?" Arashi was pointing at himself slightly.

Misao just stared happily at Aoshi, and then turned at the Hokage's comment. "Eh? Hokage-chan? What are you doing here?" Misao just looked at him for a moment and started to laugh happily. "You can be number two ninja right after Aoshi-sama ok Hokage-chan?"

Aoshi set the girl on the ground and kneeled one knee on the ground. "Misao." Aoshi hated to scold the girl. But she needed to understand that the Hokage deserved respect.

"Now Aoshi-kun she gets the idea. You don't have to be so formal when it's just the three of us." Arashi just smiled at them.

Misao clapped her hand like any six year old. "Yeah, Hokage-chan is so cool." She jumped into Arashi's arms. "Show me that body flick trick again." She tugged at his ninja vest.

Arashi just smiled at the little girl. All the children of the village, that's why he became the Hokage to protect the little ones. The little girl that he held in his arms would grow up to be a strong ninja of the Konoha Village and hopefully she would protect what is important to her.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Arashi asked the little girl.

"I finished early so of course I got out of class first." She smiled happily at him. Arashi saw at the corner of his eye a ghost of a smile on Aoshi's face.

"Ah! There you are Misao-chan!"

The blonde and gorgeous Chuunin ninja, Orihime walked up to the three with one hand on her hip. "Misao-chan." She said in her authoritative tone.

"Hai Orihime-sensei?" Misao trying to look innocent in Arashi's arms.

"The problem?"

Misao crawled out of Arashi's arms and walked up to her teacher. "I finished it." Misao took out a tattered piece of paper from her pocket.

"Misao-chan. You died three times in this simulation problem." Orihime looked at the little girl. It was just so hard to stay angry at the little girl.

"So what? I still got the mission finished didn't I?" Misao ran behind Aoshi's leg and stuck out her tongue like any six year old would do. At times Misao acted like an adult but other times she would act like the child that she was.

"Ne, Aoshi-sama I did good right? I finished the mission."

Aoshi remained silent. The silence was slightly annoying the girl and so she climbed into his arms. "I did good right?" She held a fistful of his scarf and stared into his eyes.

Arashi being very amused at the situation decided to help out a fellow ninja in need. "Misao-chan it's not ok to die during a mission even if it is a simulation."

It seemed like everyone was against the little girl. She argued and just called the adults an idiot but never her Aoshi-sama. When it was well past three o'clock Orihime grew tired and decided that she needed to go back to the class. Arashi said he needed to check something at the school. Aoshi was already walking away from the school.

Misao ran up to catch up. She watched his back, waiting for him to turn around like he always did.

Aoshi turned around looking at the little girl that was chasing him. "Misao hurry up or we'll be late."

Misao smiled happily at him and jumped up and hugged his back tightly. "Aoshi-sama can you carry me back to the Aoiya?"

"I thought you were going to be an elite ninja. You can't have some one carry you all the time." Aoshi slightly amused and showed it in his eyes.

"I know but I like it when Aoshi-sama carries me back home."

Without a word Aoshi carried the little girl on her back. "I wonder how you're going to be an elite ninja."

"Don't wonder too much because I'll be strong maybe even stronger than you." She smiled at him.

Misao was a little girl and innocent. Of all people she deserved a childhood. Aoshi was completely against her entering the school at such a young age of four years old. Already at the school for two and a half years she was getting ready to graduate. The teachers at the school hadn't expected the little weak looking girl to be so strong. A child prodigy? Perhaps that's what they might have called her but after meeting the little girl they would think that she was just a normal six year old girl. Still she was going to grow up to be a powerful ninja.

"Ne, Aoshi-sama."

"What is it?" He asked in his usual tone.

"Do you think Hokage-chan likes Orihime-sensei?"

Aoshi stayed silent for a moment. Of course he knew that they were lovers and more but only a few elite ninja's knew of the couple. He was surprised with the Misao's observation skills. "What Hokage-sama does is his own business."

Misao pouted. "I bet Hokage-chan likes Orihime-sensei but she just doesn't like that loud attitude of his. She has more class than him right?"

Aoshi almost laughed at the image in his mind. It was true that the Hokage acted like a clown at times but he knew that Orihime was probably the only one that ever saw the real person underneath Arashi.

Those weren't the days of peace but Aoshi had to take whatever solace he could take and that was usually with the carefree Misao. She seemed to understand that life was cruel and she chose not to take it seriously.

TBC?

_Final author's note: Any questions or comments feel free to email me. The character Orihime is actually another character I developed for a story about the Fourth Hokage. Please look forward to reading my Naruto story called "The Love Story" working title. Please leave a review, anything is appreciated. _


	2. Growing Pains and Misao's Tears

**A Different World**

Chapter Two

Growing Pains and Misao's Tears

Misao got out of class early because she finished the lesson early as usual. It was fun being the top of the class because you were smarter than everyone. Her seven year old mind just smiled at that thought. She was looking forward to seeing her Aoshi-sama all day. Maybe that was one of the reasons she tried so hard in class. She wanted him to acknowledge her existence.

It was strange because he was not there for her. But he was usually always early. 'Maybe he got caught up with something. Stupid Jiya.' She thought that to herself, but secretly she felt that maybe he wouldn't come. She shook her head fiercely. 'That can't be it.'

Finally it was time for the other students to get out of class which meant that 30 minutes had passed. The older students that were in her class just ignored her. She never really did make friends when she moved up to the higher class. Sometimes she missed the simpler days of when she was with people her age. They were her best friends all of them, but they were holding her back. Given the choice of friends or power she chose power because she needed it to protect her friends. A strange way of rationalizing someone once told her, but she was still a child so whatever she thought could still be foolish.

Misao stood waiting for almost an hour. She still believed that he would come. After all why would he stop coming to pick her up? It was his job to come and see her back home and ask her about her day. It was his job to see that she was fine.

A few of the older girls from her class came up to Misao. They were jealous that a tall dark ninja always came and picked her up from school. None of the students seemed to know who he was. They had guessed that he was an ANBU member, but he never wore the uniform.

The girls were at the phase of going crazy over boys. "Misao what are you doing still here? Where's your mommy?" One girl threw a kunai at Misao, but she caught it at the loop at the end of the kunai.

"Oh no wonder you can't beat a girl that's six years younger than you. You can't even throw a kunai something I learned when I was four years old." Misao chucked the kunai to the ground not aiming for the girls. "Leave me alone before you really get me angry."

The three girls just stared at Misao and prepared to attack again. "That ninja that you always have with you he's from the ANBU isn't he?"

Misao just ignored the girl. "It's none of your business."

"You're just a stuck up little girl that had your precious grandpa get you into our class. A kid like you doesn't deserve to be around such high class ninja like that guy that comes and picks you up."

"Just leave me alone before Aoshi-sama gets here and scare the pee out of you!" Misao stuck out her tongue.

With that remark the three girls lunged at her. Although, Misao was a top student in her class she was no match for three healthy girls that were twice her age and twice as big.

The three of them managed to pin her down and tie her up. One of them taunted Misao and told her the little braid she was growing was nothing and looked like a little paint brush.

The bully was getting ready to cut the hair off when a rock flew and hit the other bigger girl's hand. The bully dropped the kunai in pain and all three of them looked up to see a white haired man.

"Eh? ANBU member?" The three of them started to step back and soon started to run away. The three of them yelling back an apology.

Kakashi came up to the little girl and untied her. "Tough day huh?"

"Kakashi did something happen to Aoshi-sama?"

Kakashi stepped back for a moment. He was silent for a moment and kneeled one knee in front of her. "Misao-chan, I think it's time you started walking yourself home right?"

"What? Who said that?" Misao just looked confused.

"Aoshi said that."

"What you must be joking. Because Aoshi-sama said he would always be here for me no matter what. He doesn't break his word."

"Misao there are times when you must understand that not everyone can keep their word. It's just not possible." He hated breaking bad news to her.

"You're wrong!" She yelled at him and ran towards her house.

When she finally came home it was turning dark already and dinner was almost ready. "Jiya!"

He was in the living room reading a book. "Misao-chan? What's wrong?" He noticed that she was very upset. "Did something happen to you? Did those older girls pick on you?"

"No." She lied. "Where's Aoshi-sama? Is he ok?"

Jiya looked solemnly at the girl. "He's a busy person you know. He doesn't have the time to come pick you up from school."

"Liar. You tell me the truth. Why didn't he come pick me up?" She seemed so desperate.

"Misao-chan you are almost an adult. I believe it's time to treat you like an adult. The truth is Aoshi-kun asked to be removed from his job."

Misao just stepped back for a moment. It was like her whole body had frozen on the spot and the walls around her were falling. It wasn't right. She gathered whatever energy she could muster and ran out of the house. She needed to get away. Maybe she would find him and confront him.

Okina watched the little girl run off. She would be upset for a long time. He had never seen her so upset; he even thought that she might cry. He had only seen the little girl cry maybe once or twice. She was a brave girl. He couldn't bare the thought that she might be crying by herself. He needed to do something. Maybe he would send Kakashi to find her.

Misao ran to the memorial and stood in front of it. She told her parents the whole story. After her story she felt her knees give in and she started to cry freely.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong. Misao-chan is Misao-chan." Kakashi came up from behind her. "Misao?" He saw the tears in her eyes. Her face was red and puffy there was no mistaking it; she had been crying. It was a well known fact that she never cried not when the older girls picked on, not when she fell, just never.

"Misao are you all right?" He walked up closer to her. She threw her tiny arms around his leg. "Aoshi-sama hates me."

He bent down to pick up the little girl. "He doesn't hate you." There was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry about what I said today. Everyone should be able to keep their word if they really wanted."

She just cried like the little girl that she was. When she was finished Kakashi's uniform was thoroughly soaked and she had fallen asleep. He picked up the little girl and started for her house.

Aoshi stood in front of the memorial. Many people died for him a long time ago when he was just a child himself. That was even before Misao came to know him, even before Misao was born.

"I figured you were here."

Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan's Copy Ninja was walking towards him with his hands in his pocket. Aoshi just shifted his eyes in recognition.

"The silent treatment as usual." Kakashi walked closer to the memorial and thoughtfully looked at it for a moment. "I bet people would be surprised to see that I'm the talkative one when it comes to you and me."

"If you have something to say you should just say it instead of wasting my time." Aoshi letting a little annoyance slip out of his voice.

Kakashi glared at him angrily. "You know why I came here."

"If this is about Misao then you've wasted your time."

Kakashi took Aoshi by his collar and threw him on the ground and pinned him there. "You idiot. Misao waited all day for you."

Aoshi turned away at Kakashi's stare. "She should know that I can't pick her up anymore. It wouldn't—"

"She cried." Kakashi was truly angry. "She cried did you know that?"

Aoshi widened his eyes at the meaning of his words. She had cried. In all the years that he had known the little girl he had never known her to cry, not even when she was a child and she fell on her face, not even when she had an open wound sewed shut with no pain killers. She was a tough girl. She would never cry.

"Although she may be a strong girl, she's still just a seven year old girl and she thinks you hate her!" Kakashi let him go.

Aoshi sat up and realized the shock. "She thinks that?"

"Yes, she does. That brave little girl still cried for you."

Aoshi felt himself feel uneasy in his stomach. He forced himself to calm down. Why was he nervous? This was the person that he took care of everyday; there was nothing to be worried about. Except now…

Misao walked up towards him. "Aoshi-sama?" Good she still called him sama that meant she doesn't hate him. "Misao I have come to supervise you're training."

She looked at him for a moment not believing that weak excuse. But decided that this was his way of showing that he cared for her. "Really?"

He nodded at her.

"Ok then I'll do my best." She ran ahead of him.

"If you get tired I'll carry you back home." Aoshi didn't know why he said that either, but he missed the feeling of being missed.

"Ok Aoshi-sama. I'm going to be an elite ninja but I'll take your help." She turned back to her running.

He had decided that she didn't need him around her, but she thought differently.

And just like that he had resolved the problem that had made her cry. It was strange how she never seemed to ask him any questions. But that was just who she was. She didn't care too much for the little details that weren't important.

End of chapter two

AN:Any comments are much appreciated.

Meryl Lee


	3. A Future In the Making

**A Different World**

Chapter Three

A Future In the Making

"You know she's going to grow up to be a beautiful woman."

Aoshi did not react. "Ah. She will be."

"I wonder who she'll marry. He'd have to be stronger than her to deal with her temper. He'd have to be really strong considering how Misao-chan is growing up so quickly. I still can't believe that she's actually considering taking the Chuunin exams already. Hm…how old is she this year?" Kakashi started to count his fingers.

"She's turning nine in two months." Aoshi still not moving but to drink his tea.

"Oh right. To think she'll be a Chuunin at the age of nine. That's almost the same age as me when I became one. But then again I don't think it's a good idea to have Misao-chan grow up so quickly." Kakashi said casually. He noticed there was the slightest quirk in Aoshi's eyebrow.

"Misao is a strong girl." Aoshi got up and left the room. Leaving the green tea still hot and leaving a smug looking Kakashi in the entertaining room.

Misao was angry and confused. Mostly angry. She had been in her room for over two hours throwing one of her famous tantrums. Whenever she didn't get what she wanted she would run to her room and not come out until she was ready to accept the offer whatever it may be. This time she was so angry at Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, and even Okina. But oddly enough she wasn't angry with Aoshi. She never could bring herself to be angry at him.

The Chuunin exam began and she had missed it. She was so angry with herself for everyone that got in her way. It seemed like her whole family was against her going to that one exam. She had to go or else she wouldn't become stronger. All she wanted in life was to be strong so that she could be acknowledged by the one she cared about the most in the world.

Then the confusion behind her tantrum. Didn't everyone want her to be stronger? Wouldn't taking the Chuunin exam make her stronger? Even if she didn't pass she would be stronger from the experience and she would take that experience and get ready for next year. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment.

When Misao opened her eyes it was dark outside. The whole house was quiet because everyone was sleeping. She looked out side and saw the crescent moon shining. It was a cloudless night. She yawned quietly and fell back into bed for a moment. The anger that she felt had mostly disappeared when she was sleeping. The question of why she couldn't attend the exam still plagued her mind.

There were only a few people that could have stopped her if they really wanted. No, Okina would not stop her nor could he. Although he was her legal guardian Misao had grown up fiercely independent and rarely listened to the old man. The old man was too kind for his own good and had spoiled Misao when she was growing up and let her do whatever she wanted. So there was no way that Okina could have stopped her. The only other person that might have been able to stop her was Kakashi. But she hadn't seem him since he left for his mission with Aoshi and that was about two weeks ago. She wondered how her Aoshi-sama was doing.

Aoshi was the only other person capable of stopping the young girl from taking the exam. But how was he able to stop her when he was off in some other country doing some dangerous mission. The thought of her beloved Aoshi doing some sort of life and death mission made her feel sick with uneasiness. She wanted to become strong for that reason. The helplessness feeling of being left behind was something that she wanted to overcome. Just another reason to become stronger.

She needed to become stronger so that she was able to protect the things that were important to her. She was frustrated with her weakness. Although Misao was a talented shinobi one of the top in her classes she was still considered to be weak in her family. The power she was seeking was to protect the ones that were important.

Misao was tired of thinking these deep thoughts. She had decided that her quest for power was pure and therefore would not be tainted and the power that she did obtain would be real.

The young girl opened her window as quietly as she could. Patting her left side she felt for her equipment bag still all in place. The night time would be the best time to train. She would show everybody. The training would take up every night and she would improve without anyone knowing.

The three poles also known as the training grounds of Genins. She yawned again. Walking steadily there she got herself ready to train.

"Misao-chan?"

Misao turned around and saw a familiar figure, Kakashi. "Eh? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No I couldn't sleep." She yawned again after she said that. "Anyway how did your mission go? Aoshi-sama isn't hurt right?" Her voice laced with concern and a tint of fear. She couldn't bear it if something had happened.

"Everything is fine. Aoshi is fine barely a scratch really." Kakashi was light and casual as usual.

"That's good then. I'm so happy." She turned around and leaned against the pole. "I didn't get to take the Chuunin exam. I was late. Somehow everything was against me that day."

Misao told Kakashi about the whole day. She had woken up really late in the afternoon and there was about 30 minutes before the exam started. It seemed that she had something weird the night before which made her sleep in. Her alarm clock fell off her night stand somehow. Maybe she had kicked it off of her nightstand in her sleep. Then when she did get herself together it she only had 25 minutes to get to the room. She had ran to the exam room only to find out that they had moved the whole exam to a different building that was almost all the way across town. That had killed a lot of time trying to find where the exams had moved to. She then had only about 8 minutes left. By time that she got to the examination room it had been locked. Misao was angry and confused.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask watching the amusing little girl rant on about the day. It was very obvious that she was tired too. After all she was still a little girl and would have to go to sleep sooner or later. No doubt she must have given an earful to everyone in her household. Kakashi smiled again. She was one of a kind, this girl.

Soon Misao's words began to slur.

"Misao-chan are you sleepy?" Kakashi smiled some more. Looking at the girl that was trying to be strong. But he understood how she felt. There were a lot of people that were frustrated with their weakness but they would be ones that became the strongest.

"A shinobi never gets sleepy. My eyes are just taking a break." Her words were slurred and soon she was completely asleep. Kakashi picked her up. He started to walk back to the Aoiya, to her home.

He remembered that day:

Aoshi had walked out of the room rudely and Kakashi being the curious fellow he was followed after him.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Aoshi remained silent.

"Don't tell me you're going to…"

"Going to do what?" Aoshi knew that he knew but he wanted to see if Kakashi was daring enough to say it.

Kakashi looked seriously at Aoshi for a long hard moment. "Are you going to sabotage Misao's chances?" Aoshi just looked at the other man. They stayed there, their eyes locked.

"…"

Kakashi stepped back for a moment of shock. "You know she might never forgive you if she finds out. And knowing her she'll find out sooner or later."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Why are you doing this?"

Aoshi just turned away from him and began to walk away. "Because I have to protect her."

"You should let her protect herself by becoming stronger."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Sometimes that Aoshi would be so frustrating because no matter what others said to him it just seemed like he wasn't listening at all. It was annoying and Kakashi almost got annoyed.

Kakashi was about a block away from the Aoiya. It was almost dawn. Aoshi was already standing outside the door of the house.

"Yo."

"What happened to her?" Aoshi completed devoid of feeling let out a tweak of concern in his voice.

"She just fell asleep. She's not angry anymore but still you shouldn't have done it." Kakashi handed the little girl to Aoshi's arms. She kept on sleeping.

"I know."

"I mean next year she'll just take it then."

"I know."

"Will you destroy her dream again?"

"I don't know."

"Well, Aoshi I'm going home. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Right. Thank you."

Kakashi just smiled for a moment. It was unlike him to say thank you. But he knew why.

Misao slowly opened her eyes and saw Aoshi carrying her to her room. "Aoshi-sama?"

"Shh Misao just go back to sleep." Misao closed her eyes for a moment but then remembered to ask. "Were you in a lot of danger?"

"No."

She closed her eyes tightly. "I can't imagine the danger you were in. But no matter what I promise to protect you."

Aoshi widened his eyes in surprise. Rarely did he ever get surprised by anything even living with the unpredictable Misao. But her words caught something in his throat and he wasn't able to form a reply. His lips turned up slightly and a small smile was on his lips.

"No, I will protect you." He whispered to her.

TBC

AN: I hoped you like this chapter. The next chapter will be last of this series. Hopefully I'll be able to get something together such as 'Enter Misao' another Kenshin/Naruto crossover. As always please leave a review anything is greatly appreciated.

Meryl Lee


	4. The Goodbye Scene?

**A Different World**

Chapter Four

The Goodbye Scene?

"She's going to be upset in the morning, when she wakes up

and you're gone."

"I know that."

"Are you sure about this? This could take longer than a few years."

Kakashi was looking at Aoshi intently. The Sharingan user was determined to find a change in Aoshi's face, but found no change at all.

"Did you at least say good bye?" Kakashi folded his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"You know that I can't do that." Aoshi placed on his ANBU mask and went ahead of him.

"All right you're the boss." Kakashi slide his mask in place. "Aoshi-sama." He added finally.

"Don't call me that." Aoshi said neutrally to the other ninja.

Aoshi remembered the two years he had helped raised her. She had recently been made a Chuunin at such a young age. Maybe cute little Misao was a genius after all. To Aoshi Misao would always be that hyper active little girl that he helped get ready in the morning.

"Hey Aoshi-sama do you know where my tactics book is?" Misao would ask him all the time. They would look for the book and Aoshi would find it in the usual place, in his study room as usual.

When Aoshi walked her home it was no different. Although she was probably at a Genin level she didn't pass the exam just yet. She was probably capable of walking home by herself she was already nine years old. Two years had passed since that time she had cried for him.

"Aoshi-sama!" She would squeal happily as she jumped on top of him. Of course Aoshi was never truly off guard but he let her have her fun. Aoshi would act surprised and marvel in her growth.

"Misao so there you are. I was looking for you." Aoshi helped her to the floor.

"Aoshi-sama was looking for me? Hey don't you think I'm getting better?" She smiled at him.

"Of course you are getting better." He almost smiled and he patted her head affectionately.

Aoshi would always say to Misao, "You will be a very strong ninja when you grow up." And Misao would answer in return, "But I'm already grown up!"

To the present Kakashi just looked at Aoshi trying to analyze his body language. As expected from ANBU captain he was completely unreadable.

Aoshi didn't notice that he was being watched carefully because he was occupied with other memories. The events of earlier that day flooded his mind.

"Misao?" The little girl perked up as she heard her name. "Aoshi-sama? You're home earlier."

"Misao…do you want to go play today?" It was unlike him to suggest to play, but she didn't notice and just nodded her head happily.

"Yes, Aoshi-sama let's go. But we're not playing this is training." She looked determined at him and his eyes smiled for her. "Yes, it's training."

They played a few games. Misao tried to catch a few butterflies with her bare hands. Aoshi watched amused but feeling sad that this might be the last time that he saw her. He was drafted by the Hokage himself to become an ANBU captain with Kakashi. Both of them would be going off on top secret missions and would not return to the village for a long time.

When Misao was finished trying to catch the butterflies, she noticed that Aoshi was being more quiet then usual. "Hey Aoshi-sama is something wrong?" She looked into his face. They were at the same level because Aoshi was sitting down and she stood up looking at him.

"Are you feeling sick?" She touched his forehead. Aoshi couldn't help but be touched. "No I'm fine Misao." He gentle moved her hand away from his face. "I'm fine." He said again.

"Are you sure? Aoshi-sama has been acting weird all day." She folded her arms at him.

"Oh? How have I been acting weird?" He was very amused. Maybe he shouldn't join ANBU after all.

"Aoshi-sama is acting like he's never going to see me again." Misao was an expert at reading emotion. It must be a child's innocence being able to read people so easily.

Aoshi hid his surprise at her correct answer. "Misao you're the one acting strangely. I'll be here." She hugged him tightly. "Misao? What's wrong?"

"I love you, Aoshi-sama." She looked up at him. "We'll always be together."

He just looked at her plainly. "I feel the same way as well Misao." Aoshi was surprised to realize that his words were true.

She sat in his lap like she always did when she was being a nine year old kid. Misao would blab on about her missions and how dangerous they seemed to be getting. The dangerous missions always worried him and he would always listen to her stories.

"Misao do you ever get scared?" It was unlike him to ask anything.

"Well of course I get scared but I know that I'll be fine because there's someone waiting for me back at home." Her finger pushed at his cheek gently. "Are you scared?"

Aoshi moved her to his back. "It's getting late. I'll carry you back." She just nodded slightly. It was very unlike her to be an elite ninja but be such a child at all times.

"Aoshi-sama you'll always be waiting for me right?" She closed her eyes and didn't hear his response.

"I'll always be waiting."

After a late dinner and he helped her get ready for bed, Kakashi appeared before him.

"Yo, Aoshi sorry I'm late, but this time I don't think you'll mind I was late." Kakashi and his usual remarks.

"Not now Kakashi." Aoshi slid the door closed.

"She's going to be upset in the morning, when she wakes up…

Aoshi and Kakashi finally made it to the clearing. The other ANBU were waiting for them.

Kakashi was the first one to speak. "Sorry to make you wait, but my colleague had to say good bye to the love of his life if you know what I mean." Some of the ninjas just chuckled which was what they needed because it was going to be a tense night as usual.

"That's enough now." Aoshi was prepared for what was to come next. "Everyone studied the layout plans right?" All he could think about was the mission and any thoughts about the 'love of his life' were out of his mind.

Misao rubbed her eyes slightly. She didn't want to get up but something was nagging her. It was still quite early in the morning. She didn't like getting up early. There was no mission so there was no reason to get up.

_Maybe Aoshi-sama wants to go out and play again_.

Deciding on using a sneak attack on him she walked quietly across the floorboards. She swung open the door and found the room completely empty. Every trace of him was gone. It was as if someone deliberately went out of their way to erase a person out of existence.

So that's what it was all this time.

End of story arc

AN: I hope to write another story continuing this story arc. As always please leave a review anything is greatly appreciated.

Meryl Lee


End file.
